Right Through Me
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Naruto is tired of Sasuke seeing right through him, even without the Sharingan. But no matter what happens between them… he can't help but love his Uchiha raven. BoyxBoy love. One-shot. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Through Me**

**Summary: **Naruto is tired of Sasuke seeing right through him, even without the Sharingan. But no matter what happens between them… he can't help but love his Uchiha raven. BoyxBoy love. One-shot. SasuNaru.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_It was nice when I first brought Sasuke back. It had taken me a few years, but I managed to do it. But not everyone was excited to know that the notorious Sasuke Uchiha was back in Konoha. It felt weird. It was like we switched roles. I was the adored one, the hero, while he was the hated one. There were few people who accepted him, but through hard work and most of my convincing, people started to warm up to him again._

_I stayed by his side the entire time. Not once did he push me away like I thought he would. We even had a few rare laughs, because I told him smirks didn't count. I was so happy. I had my brother back. But later down the road… he became my lover. I always loved him and he told me the same. It was nice. Having him here with me was the best thing I could ever wish for, but now more often than not… I can't stand him._

**You see right through me.  
How do yall do that shit x3  
How do yall x4**

_He doesn't even have to use his Sharingan to predict me and I hate it. I hate how he's always one step ahead of me. I always wondered how he did it every time. But every time I asked, he would just tell me that I was being a Dobe or he'd say that I was too predictable. After that conversation ends I would storm to our/ his house and avoid him for the rest of the day, until he'd make it up to me at night. And then the whole cycle would restart again._

**You let me win**

_Whenever we would spar, Sasuke would sometimes let me win, just to make me happy, but it hurts when he does that. I never told him because he would truly smile whenever I would cheer. Why should I be the only happy one here?_

_**You let me ride**_

_Enough said._

_**You let me rock**_

_Believe it or not, Sasuke and I would go dancing and have a blast. We'd rock for hours, not caring where we were or who was there. It was just us. In pure bliss._

_**You let me slide**_

_Throughout the years, Sasuke would let me get away with practically anything. I would insult him and he'd insult me back. He'd let me win in our sparing. He let me bring him home. He even told me that he only treats me this way because I'm me. He would never do it for a fan-girl._

_**And when they looking, you let me hide**_

_I still remember the times when people would come looking for me. They would try to find me for whatever, to insult me or to tease and verbally torture me. Even though I can still keep up my smile, it sometimes gets too hard. And no matter how much I hated it… Sasuke would always let me hide from the world. He was like my shield. Just like I was his._

_**Defend my honor, protect my pride**_

_Words that we both spoke and yet managed to obtain at the same time. You protected and fixed whatever it was that you needed to fix, in order for you to regain your happiness. If I couldn't save you then I couldn't live. I wanted to be happy as the new Hokage, but when it downed on me that if I couldn't save you than… how could I save a whole village._

_**The good advice  
I always hated,  
but looking back  
it made me greater.  
You always told me  
"Forget the haters  
just get my money,  
just get my weight up."**_

_No matter how much I hated it, the advice actually helped get me here… with you. I became a great ninja because of the things you told me. When you spoke those words to me, it felt as though you believed I could do anything. I only just realized that whenever I trained… it was for and because of you._

_**Know when I'm lying,  
know when I'm crying.  
It's like you got it  
down to a science.  
Why am I trying?  
No you ain't buying;  
I tried to fight it  
back with defiance.**_

_Sasuke doesn't have to look at me n he can tell something's up. That's another thing I hate about him. He treats me as if I'm glass. I feel as though I'm just an open book for Sasuke's amusement. My emotions, abilities, skills, and personality are just like Sasuke's favorite subject. Sometimes I wonder y even try? It takes more energy to put up my mask. He shatters it in the matter of seconds and tells me that everything will be alright. I can't help it. I still like to fight it._

_**You make me laugh;  
you make me hoarse  
from yelling at you  
and getting at you.  
Picking up dishes,  
throwing them at you.  
Why are you speaking  
when no one asked you!**_

_A lot of things Sasuke does makes me laugh, but most of the time… he pisses me the fuck off. My voice is constantly hoarse from yelling at him. About what? Different things. Mostly his attitude. He has never put his hands on me in a violent way, except when we spar, but whenever we fight I get so made I start throwing things, mostly dishes at him. He tries to get me to calm down, but it just riles me up even more. He waits until my throws become weaker before moving closer and just holding me. I would start hitting his chest as I cry and he would just take it like the man he has become._

_**You see right through me.  
How do yall do that shit x3  
How do yall x4**_

_**What are we doing,  
could you see through me?  
Cause you say Naru  
and I say who me?  
And you say no you;  
and I say screw you.  
Then you start dressing  
and you start leaving  
and I start crying  
and I start screaming.  
The heavy breathing  
but what's the reason. Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually fronting**_

_Why are we doing what we're doing? Lately our fights would escalade and both of us would go for days without talking. Sometimes I would wonder if it's true. Have Sasuke's eyes dulled? Am I no longer predictable? But every time I would wonder he proves me wrong, and continued to piss me off. Sometimes when you'd call my name I wouldn't hear, but when you'd reply, it would be a smart one. I would yell at you to fuck off or screw yourself. You'd get mad. You'd start dressing yourself and start leaving. I'd feel so bad it'd bring me to tears and screams. It wasn't until later that I realized that you wouldn't really leave. You'll let me cry for a few minutes before coming back in and holding me. Holding would turn into kissing. Kissing would turn into touching. Touching would turn into makeup sex. I love the way our heavy breathing would fill the room. And just for that moment I would forget the events prior. It would be great, but it then the cycle would continue. But, another thing I hate about him was his smirk, whenever he would get his way. And me, like a dobe, would always give him my reactions._

_**I'm askin' you something  
yo, answer this question.  
Class is in session,  
tired of letting  
passive aggression  
control my mind;  
capture my soul  
ok your right  
just let it go, it's in the can.**_

_Sometimes, when so frustrated, I feel like I need to take you back to school. I feel like you're the student and I'm the teacher. I need to teach you how to do this and do that. First lesson what I'm tired of. I can't help that my aggression gets to me, but when you aggravate it… what can I do. Next lesson, letting go. I won't lie. Most of the time Sasuke's right, but I wonder if our arguments would end quicker if you would just let go?_

_**Before I played it,  
you knew my hand.  
You could turn a free throw into a goal.  
Sasuke got the peep hole to my soul.  
You see right through me.  
How do yall do that shit x3  
How do yall x4**_

_**Stop ohhh..  
..stopp ohhh.  
Would you just stop looking through me cause i just can't take it.  
No I can't take it.  
You see right through me.  
How do yall do that shit x3  
how do yall x5  
[x2]  
You see right through me.  
(You see right through me baby)  
You see right through me x2  
...yeah yeah**_

_No matter what day I wake up on, you already know what's going to happen. I wonder if you feel the same thing I feel? I mean, while I was chasing you, I tried to break down that wall and mask you set up. I managed to do it, but now it feels as though we've switched roles too many times. You always succeed in your goal of making me talk. Strange thing is that… no matter how much I hate it… I'll only let Sasuke read me this good. No matter how much I want him to stop… he keeps doing it. I wonder why?_

I awoke with a start. It was a clam one, but I was still startled none the less. I looked around the dark room and saw that Sasuke was lying right next to me, like always. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it read midnight. I wanted to talk so I shook Sasuke awake. "Huh? What is it Naruto?" Sasuke grunted out in concern as he propped himself on his elbows and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you." I mumbled.

The confused look on his face was priceless. "You woke me up… to talk… at midnight?"

"Is that a problem?" I snapped.

"It kind of is. I mean… this couldn't wait till morning?" Sasuke complained.

"**You know what? Fine! Would it make you feel better! If I just didn't talk at all? I mean would you prefer for me to have my tongue cut out so I couldn't talk at all?"** I yelled at him as he sunk back into the pillows and covered his face with his hands.

"Ok Naruto, you win. What do you want to talk about? I'm all ears."

"…" I couldn't face him, so I folded my arms and turned away from him.

"Come on Naruto. I'm not too tired to talk."

"…"

"I'll listen."

"…"

"Please don't do this Naruto."

"…"

"Fine than. Be a child. I'll see you in the morning." I waited for him to huff before he popped back down on the bed and turned his back to me.

"_He says I' the baby. Hn. He's so predictable."_

"Tell me something… why do you do it?" I whispered.

"Do what Naru." Sasuke said as he rolled back over and stared into my eyes.

"See right through me. You don't even need your Sharingan and you can still see every move I make. Why? It pisses me off and yet you still do it and you do it so easily. How? Why?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't reply right away and it made my anxious until he sat up with a smirk on his face. "It's because you're so easy to read. I can't help it." His response was short and yet it pissed me off. But right when I was about to yell at him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head in my lap. "And besides… with you being so predicable… I won't have to worry so much… like I used to." I whispered as he started to drift back to sleep with his head in my lap and a smile on his face. I smiled too as I leaned over and kissed his head before I laid back down and relaxed into the pillows. The feeling of my fingers running through his silky raven hair started to lull me to sleep, but I never lost my smile.

"_Maybe having him looking right through me… isn't so bad afterall."_


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
